All I Want Is You
by Recklessnesspersonified
Summary: Lorna and Marcos are on the outs regarding Lorna's pregnancy, Clarice and John help them figure out their issues but before all is happy there is some trouble is in an already rocky Paradise. Canon-ish. Same Universe. Rated M for later ( some smut might happen)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello ThunderBlink and Eclaris lovers. This is my very first The gifted Os with two of my new and beautiful otps. I hope you enjoy this.**

 **You might find John a bit OOC at the end but I like to be believe that our tough guy is a softie inside so don't judge me please.**

 **All I Want Is You**

The general ambience of the headquarters could be best described as morose and morbid. To think the people here would have been jumping for joy after they had successfully rescued Lorna, three weeks ago. Not that she had needed much help with the rescuing Clarice sighed for the fifth time as she gazed around and saw Marcos' long face. He was working in his workshop. Clarice stood beside John's workspace which provided a perfect view to the workshop vault.

"Something wrong." John asked when he heard Clarice let out another long sigh.

She had been here for just a few weeks now, after she had broken out of that detention center. Her presence initially had affected him, in a very unexpected and unexplainable way.

He hadn't been able to figure out what was happening to him especially whenever she came close to him. Every time she even came into his field of vision something strange would twist inside his chest and leave him edgy and frustrated the entire day.

She rose a fierce need of protection and possessiveness inside him. He was a protector, he had been for all these people at HQ for quite some time now, so those feelings came naturally to him but the intensity with which such sentiments would surface for Clarice, shook him to his core.

It had taken him a few weeks to realize that she meant more to him than others, would always mean more and much much more.

He always was a no nonsense guy, cutting straight to the point. She sometimes wondered how had she ended up with such a stick in the mud military guy. Though she wasn't very lovey dovey herself but she wouldn't mind if her man would every now and then say something uncharacteristically super fluffy and cheesy. However he did sometimes do or say stuff that left her breathless and oddly tingly and warm.

"What's up with Mommy and Daddy? Their cold war is literally raining snow on the already subzero temp around them. As if isn't uber nippy enough." Blink snarked. John's smile lit up his face. For such a tough guy he had a really soft smile. She found her own lips curving.

"You mean Lorna and Marcos."

"Duh. I know I haven't known Lorna for long but she risked herself for me and I hate that she is having issues with her photon-lover boy. She has been back for three weeks now and they barely talk to each other."

"Don't let Marcos know you call him photon-boy and don't worry about them. That's what they do. Besides every night you see those colorful lights flickering on the rooftop it happens when they you know… they are actually quite fine."

"Quite fine?" she questioned at first then belatedly realizing John's meaning she added, "Eww. Perv much."

He got up, leisurely parted her legs and stood between them. His hands resting over her thighs gently tracing his fingers, he aroused them both. Her arms looped around his neck.

"I don't have much time to be a perv. I have my own woman to pay attention to." he pulled her closer and bit her ear. Her breath hitched and desire pooled in her eyes turning a shade of dark green, he knew it turned her on every time he kissed or licked her ears.

"Joh..n." her voice turned breathy, heat suffusing through her pores.

A loud crash sounded behind them, echoing through the hall. They jerked apart and saw Marcos had accidentally dropped a cement block and created a hole in the floor while Lorna stood glaring at him. Then she bit out,"Nice going laser. As usual _I'll_ have to fix your mess."

Then proceeded to maneuver a few metals plates through the hole in an attempt to mend it. Marcos lifted his palms, blinding yellow light emitted from his palms and welded the metal into the floor, filling the hole.

With a tortured glance at Lorna he remarked, "I fix my own messes. You don't have to worry about them from now on." Then he sauntered away. Lorna tried her best to hide her own misery behind a mask of anger but John had known her too long, to not know she was hurting. People around them who had gathered to watch the spectacle then dispersed.

"But you are right. This is getting out of hand. I'll be back." John answered Clarice, then with a peck on her pink lips he followed Lorna.

::;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

She grunted as she fixed one of the broken doors.

"Hey." John approached her cautiously since,she was for all intents and purposes at the moment, a wounded bear licking her hurts.

Lorna glanced back once then continued fixing the door. Once she was done she turned. "Lemme guess Mr Righteous is here to deliver a lecture on manners." His practical and rational man persona was good for their mission but sometimes it irked her beyond words, especially when he turned the muzzle of his rationality gun on her.

"No. I am here as your friend, Lorna." John sat beside her once she took a seat in a settee on one side.

"Fine. Shoot. Give it to me." sarcasm laced her voice. Lorna had a tongue to match her temper, it was one of her admirable qualities.

"Are you okay?"

His simple inquiry about her farewell touched her more than a well-worded lecture would have. So she softened a little. Distress quickly morphing into a bout of self-pity and embarrassment.

"What do you think?" her face now bore the evidence of the strain she had been carrying for weeks. Her separation from Marcos made her achy and distressed. Her heart was breaking into a million pieces every day as the distance between her and Marcos continued to widen.

"I think you need to talk to him." he replied and had her snicker.

"You think I haven't tried."

John raised his brow again. "Don't give me that superior brow. I am going to strap you to the lamp post outside." Lorna warned half-joking.

"I'll let you do that if it makes you feel better." John smiled.

" _Let me do that._ Oh please Proudstar you know I can."

"I know. But I can easily get out."

"Ughhh. It's so annoying. To think men would take some well-deserved punishment once in awhile." Lorna spat playfully and John chuckled. His eyes widened with realization.

"You didn't did you? Don't tell me you tried to strap Marcos against the lamp post outside. " John was amused.

"I did. But he used his energy to break free."

John tried an admonished look but failed and ended up laughing.

"What?" Lorna flushed, a little mortified. When he continued to laugh she smacked at him, "What?"

"Nothing. With all the Aurora Borealis in the air I just thought you guys were you know."

"Ewww.. Pervert."

"Clarice had pretty much the same reaction. But hey I am a practical guy." John joked and she shook her head.

"To be honest we did a few times, and it was very very very ho…." Lorna remarked wanting to make him uncomfortable. Her lips curved when she noticed him getting flustered.

He instantly added, "Okay. Okay. Stop. Knowing about it as a half forgotten vague fact in some buried recesses of my mind is fine, actually less than fine, but you enlisting the graphic details isn't." after a short pause and an understanding look he proceeded, "You need to talk to him because we need to be united with everything going on out there. But more importantly because I can see it is hurting you two."

Lorna understood where John was coming from. He was right they needed to be united but what mattered most was that she needed to sort her issue out with Marcos, because they loved each other. It was preposterous the way both of them were behaving. He was more than just her partner, he was her family. Her love for him sometimes overwhelmed her so much that she felt herself drowning in the intensity of it. And she wouldn't trade it for anything in the world.

"Fine I will. But in my defense I did actually enchain him to that post so I could make him listen to me instead we ended up doing those vague half forgotten deeds of the buried recesses of your mind." she smirked when John flashed her a grin that said nice try and bolted out before she could explain anymore about her encounter with Marcos.

:;;:;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;:;;;

"Hello. Romeo. Got some time?" Clarice sat beside Marcos on the rear steps of the HQ building.

"Sure. Is everything okay?" he asked, looking concerned.

"All is peachy except one thing."

"Which is?" he encouraged.

"You and Lorna being on the outs."

Marcos avoided her gaze and looked away, "It isn't any of your business." his voice a little clipped with emotion and resentment.

"I know but I also know not long ago you were ready to do everything in your power to bring her back. And now that she is you are throwing a hissy fit about her pregnancy."

"How do you know?" Marcos appeared a bit shocked.

"Because I am fairy with magic ears." she rolled her eyes, "Remember I can hear stuff Photo.. I mean Marcos." Clarice snarked.

"I appreciate your concern but…"

"Look I can't do those epic movie pep talks that's more John's department but I'll say this don't let your ego ruin this. Love doesn't happen for everyone so stop acting like a ninny and go talk to her."

"For a moment you were good but then you ruined it…"

"With the ninny thing? But did I lie?" she sassed and Marcos laughed. "By the way I know you call me Photon-boy."

Clarice made an oops face and stated, "Cute name isn't it."

"Not really." Marcos shook his head and smiled again.

With one last advice, "Stop being a stubborn mule." she gave a reassuring squeeze to his shoulder and walked away.

Marcos wanted with all his heart to make everything okay between him and Lorna. A pang rose when he thought about how Lorna was pulling away from him. He felt himself losing her and it wrought out a panic so sharp and shattering that it was tearing him apart. He needed her, more than he needed to breathe.

She had saved his life and then had become his entire existence. He wouldn't let anything and or anyone in this twisted world take her away from him except maybe herself, if she chose to walk away from him. And that is what scared him to his bones. Urged by a sudden commanding need, he got up and went to find her, ready to face his fate.

:::::::;;;;:::::;;;;;;;;

"Hey. Where were you? I was looking for you." John confessed when Clarice entered the computer room.

"Just here and there. Don't worry I am a big girl. I won't get lost." she snaked her arms around his neck.

He pulled her closer as if desperate to have her in his arms. At times he would feel this aggravating anxiety that he might lose her. Clarice felt his distress so tried to distract him. She kissed him lightly.

"I thought since you were going all Confucius on Lorna maybe I could pep-talk Photon-boy. I don't know if it worked." she mumbled against his mouth.

"Lemme guess you called him a stubborn jackass for not talking to her." he asked pulling back a little.

She bobbed her head slightly from side to side and with a sheepish look remarked, "Not exactly but something to the effect. I did call him a ninny though."

John flashed his killer smile, it made her gooey every time. In an instant his eyes turned intense again and he rested his forehead on hers. The change in him didn't go unnoticed by Clarice.

"What?"

"Clarice I...feel it again."

He had told her about how he sometimes felt a foreboding feeling.

"Hey." she ran hands through his hair, it calmed him a little. "Talk to me."

"I can't explain it. I'm not a clairvoyant so I don't know."

"As much as I hate it but do you think memory manipulator girl could help you?"

He smiled at her nickname for Dreamer. "I don't think she can help me but she can help you. You still hate her? Your resentment could go away if you let her take that memory back." John suggested but that foreboding feeling grew potent. He couldn't analyse what was happening.

"I don't hate, hate her but I'm not her biggest fan either. But you are right it's time I ask her to take that fake memory away. We have plenty of real ones." this time she bit his ear and he groaned. His attention successfully diverted away from his disquiet. Cupping her face he whispered, "All I want is you."

She felt her heart dip and then freefall. She answered his confession with her lips touching his and both of them were lost.

;,,;;;;;;,;;;,;;;;;;;;;;;,;;,,;

 **Please review if you like it!**

 **A/N ::::::**

 **This one-shot was getting longer than I expected so I decided to do it in two parts.**

 **So stay tuned for the next part to find out :**

 **lf Lorna and Marcos make up?**

 **What is John anxious about?**

Before this A/N also gets long I should go. Take care lovelies.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : Hello guys I am back with the second part of All I want.**

 **I know it's been ages since I posted its first part but I got super busy and didn't have the time … sorry :(**

 **Anyway I hope you guys like this.**

 **Disclaimer :Sadly I do not own The Gifted or any of it's characters even though I want to have my own personal John ;p**

* * *

 **PART II :**

* * *

He found her lounging in the small sofa in the vault room that they shared. Her eyes closed and head resting titled back. Her beautiful face looked so vulnerable like this, the porcelain color of her skin so untouchable and fragile. Her green eye lashes leaving fanning shadows over her lids in the dimly lit room. He kneeled before her, waited a few seconds more wanting to imprint her stunning face in his mind, when she sat like this, devoid of anger or hatred towards him.

She sensed him, his masculine scent tickled her.

Slowly she opened her eyes, silently she watched the poignant play of emotions running over his handsome face. Momentarily too afraid to break this trance of peace and togetherness even when apart, she remained quite.

"Lorna." he finally whispered her name, his voice hoarse with emotion. "I.. Will you let me?"

"Let you what?" she mumbled leaning closer. Their faces just a breath apart, her eyes meshed with his.

"Love you." he finished and she laid her lips on his nuzzling at first, relishing, wallowing in the beauty of his taste and their union. His lips grasped hers like a lifeline, their passion as strong and as sweet as ever. Her hands fisted in his hair and he lifted her in his arms, getting up and fitting her across his frame. They met, like two lost pieces of a puzzle. His hands traced her body, frantic and reverant all at once. It spurred her she darted her tongue in his mouth and tasted his groan. She in turn moaned his name and it was the most pleasing sound to him ever. She shed his jacket and shirt, her nails dug in his back, "Lorna, ….I need you." he confessed and pinned her to a wall nearby.

Her clothes came off too, he lavished kisses down her neck and torso causing her back to arc like a bow. She was now flush with her breasts crushed against the rigid muscles of his chest. He reached for his belt and she whimpered, "Let me."

With a flick of her wrist his belt and jeans were off. She smirked, desire clouding her mesmerizing eyes. He kissed her lips once and then kissed again as if just one wasn't enough, it never was.

Her hands kneaded the muscles of his back, making him wild. She bucked under his weight, need fuzzing her mind.

They ended up in bed. His arms cradled her holding her close. Her mouth founds his, kissing nipping and tasting. It was glorious, their passion burst through them like fireworks.

His hands cupped her buttocks, for a second he pulled away, looked down into her desire filled eyes. "Mine." he mumbled and entered her in one possessive and swift move, wringing a tortured moan from her lips.

It had been too long, a thought made home in her mind. "I missed you." she whispered, her lips close to his ears. His grunts and her moans filled the room, the air pregnant with desire and intimacy.

An aura of colored energy surrounded them, as they moved together, finding their rythm, pleasuring each other. The colours turned brighter as he combed his fingers through hers and pistoned inside her. Her legs hooked around his waist and they rode each other to the pinnacle of ecstasy.

::::;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

She lay in the warm cocoon of his arms. Marcos had dozed off after their ravenous love making. She traced his face with a fingertip wanting to touch and kissed the corner of his beautiful mouth.

He was so handsome, with a boyish innocence about him. He was so powerful, and yet he had a tender heart, so loyal and generous.

She hugged him, suddenly affected by an overpowering need. His arms instantly came around her of their own volition, though he was still asleep. She smiled at his endearing possessiveness and closed her eyes. Sleep soon engulfed her too.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Her lashes fluttered open and he was smiling down at her, she wanted to stay like this forever. She encircled her arms around his neck as he hovered over her, careful not to put his weight on her. He kissed her once, a slow and sensuous kiss that tingled her toes.

He turned on his back and cuddled her in his arms. She acted all tough but he knew she loved it when he held her close to him.

"Lorna?" her limbs tangled with his. She ran lazy patterns over his bare chest. His fingers stroking her arms.

"Yeah?"

"Tell me how to make this okay?" He asked, desperately wanting to bridge the distance he felt widen between them, when they were no longer making love.

She sighed and disentangled from his arms. Hastily she grabbed her shirt and wore it.

"Lorna?" he got up too. Putting on his own clothes he followed her. He grabbed her arm before she could leave the room. She had never backed down from a confrontation but her reluctance now gave rise to a staggering panic.

She glanced at him and reeled from the emotion reflecting upon his handsome face. It rocked her core.

"Marcos please." she didn't know what she was pleading for or perhaps she knew she didn't want to lose this transient truce between them.

"Please what?" he grasped her chin gently. "Is this all we have left? All passion and no love. Answer me and put me out my misery."

"If it's an answer you're not looking for then what?" her sudden outburst as she pulled away from him, surprised and hurt him.

"Then I'll... " he swallowed a lump of his own emotions. "Then I'll figure something out."

She could see he was aching.

"Figure what out Marcos? Figure out a way to move on from .. us." Lorna's voice was shaky. She was strong, probably stronger than most mutants here but she felt so weak right now.

"Do you know how I feel when you pull away from me? I feel weak and pathetic.…" He lifted his palms, golden light began shining, "All of this and I feel powerless. Before you I did not have a family. The people who claimed to love me treated me like a weapon. I was just a disposable commodity to them. You made me realize I was more, and I was worth so much more. But obligation and gratitude has nothing to do with what I feel for you."

"Marcos…I..." her eyes filled with the pain that ricocheted through her body. She knew if she had to say anything now was the time, this was the defining moment for their relationship.

"That day when I came back, in the car you said that you couldn't wait to meet our child. You never even considered that our child would be in jeopardy if we bring him or her in to this cruel world."

"Lorna… I never meant to dismiss your inhibitions…

"Maybe you didn't do it intentionally but you don't get it." a little irked now.

"I understand Lorna ..." he advanced when she took a step back and sighed in irritation.

She tilted her head, "You understand what? Han? Tell me." She took a step closer and pushed at him. "You don't know anything Marcos Diaz."

"Maybe I don't anymore. But I know I want our child and I want you." the conviction in his declaration affected her immensely.

"What if you had to choose?" her whispered question landed a blow to his heart.

"Please do not ask me to."

Lorna found her sentiments in an overdrive. She loved Marcos but bringing a baby into a world where being a mutant was worse than being a criminal was insane. Her eyes glittered with a sheen of angry tears.

Marcos immediately stepped forward wanting to soothe her but her one short merciless command stopped him short.

"Don't." Lorna ordered. "Don't Marcos."

Pain deep and blinding coursed through her as she walked away.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

"It didn't work." Marcos flopped into the sofa. Clarice sat on the opposite one with her feet planted on the table.

"Poor child."

"Lorna refused to talk. No actually she talked but asked me to choose."

"Choose what? Satanism?" she asked when she saw the distress on his face.

"No."

"Then what? You look like she asked you to join a "Kill all mutants Cult" although she is more likely to kill that cult herself." Clarice joked.

"Her or the baby?"

Clarice immediately sat up straight her eyes sympathetic, "Man that's tough. So what are you gonna do?"

"I can't even imagine any harm coming to my baby. I won't even hesitate to kill anyone who tries to. But she is my heart. The thought of someone taking her away from me effing eviscerates me." determination and emotion evident in his bearing.

"So? What now? Are you giving up?"

"No! Never! I'd rather give up on life than give up on us. I just…" his jaw clenched, "Can not lose her." As if suddenly realizing the answer to his problems Marcos got up.

"Hey where are you going?" Clarice shot up too.

Marcos twisted back to answer, " I love her! And you don't give up on people you love. Even if I have to cross oceans for her I would."

Marcos hurried away. Clarice pondered on his parting words and unease settled inside her. As if from a vacuum she heard someone else saying those words to her.

A muffled echo sounded in her ears.

" _I love you Clare! I won't give up on us! Not now not ever!"_

"Clarice! Clarice!" Sonya's voice jolted her out of her trance.

"Yeah?" she breathed.

"You okay?" Sonya asked concerned.

"Yes. Why wouldn't I be?" she replied even though she could still feel her heart thudding in her ears. The memory or whatever it was more vivid than reality.

"So I understand you wanted me to take that false memory back?"

"Yep." Clarice nodded.

"Okay let's do it then."

:::::::;:;;;;:;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

"I love you." Marcos confessed as he entered their vault room. Nails dug with a thwack in the window in their room Lorna was fixing.

"You don't creep up on someone using sharps, like that." Her body tingled as he uttered those three simple words. He had said it countless times before but it always managed to make her go mushy.

He took a step closer, "I love you. I will always love you. I will love you with every breath I take, I will love you with every beat of my heart and I will love you with every figment of my soul. Every day, every night, every moment that passes by my love for you resonates inside me like life. And I can give up anything for you, for your happiness. Anything." he cupped her face gently.

If his words made her mushy before, she felt as if she had been touched in every fibre of her very being with his confession now. Pleasure and desire rocked her and his abundant love shattered her. She understood what he was saying. Knew he was ready to honor her choice of not wanting to bring their child into this merciless world, it stunned her. His ability to love unconditionally often overwhelmed her but now more than ever.

She leaned closer and poured her love into a kiss.

"Love you." he mumbled again and floored her.

He broke the kiss but still held onto her.

"Marcos?" Lorna's fist rested over his heart, it's ryhthm vibrated in her ears, giving her peace.

"Hmm." tilting his head.

"I trust you. And between us both I think we can protect our baby."

"Lorna…"

"I want you to know that I want you and I want our baby. They tried to kill our child when I was prison…"

His jaw clenched with anger. "I'll burn them all. I'll…"

"Sshh. Shh. We are fine now. I just mean that it's not that I didn't want our baby cuz I did more than my own freedom but I'd rather die than let them touch our child."

"If you had told me what they did I would've…"

"Killed them?" she raised a brow.

"More..much more. They would've had a fate worse than that."

Lorna kissed him then to calm him down.

"When they come for us next we will fight them together." She took his hand interlinking it through hers and placed it over her abdomen. Aurora borealis shined over their child and they smiled.

"Together and for our child."

;;;;::;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Eclaris smut ! *blushes* but yayyy ( Hope you guys enjoyed it)

Eclaris made up ! Yayy !

So any guesses what's happening to Clarice?

If you want me to continue my ThunderBlink arc let me know I might even consider writing a multi-chap arc, so yeah review and let me know.


End file.
